Hold me in the sunset  Klaine Fanfic
by crisscolfersex
Summary: This is my first fanfic, It is obviously Klaine, as they take their first steps in their relationship together, later realising they intoxicate eachother with their very presence, something needs to be done to resolve the sexual frustration...
1. Prologue

The sun was setting in the sky, another end to a long busy day for Kurt Hummel. He sat on a hill, surrounded by trees full of blossom and springy grass dotted with daisies, in the gardens of Dalton Academy, watching the sun slowly sink in the light blue sky. He sat with his knees tucked up underneath his chin, hugging them tight. Kurt took a minute to reminisce, the past few days really had been amazing, first of all, yes he'd done it, Kurt Hummel had snagged himself a boyfriend, not just any boyfriend either; an amazing, loving, romantic, caring, drop-dead-gorgeous, heart-stopping, beautiful-  
>"Kurt?"<br>Kurt yelped, jumping out of his daydream. Blaine smiled warmly, sinking to the ground next to Kurt. "Sorry, did I distract you from your daydream?" Blaine smirked, laying back on the soft grass with his hands behind his head, staring at a still surprised Kurt.  
>"Oh-I-Um, No, I mean, of course not" he sighed, smiling sheepishly at his (amazing, loving, romantic, caring, drop-dead-gorgeous, heart-stopping, beautiful) boyfriend. Blaine just smirked to himself, and gazed at the sun, just disappearing on the horizon. Kurt followed his gaze as they watched together, Kurt propped up on his elbows, one of his arms rested on the ground, Blaine lying down with one arm behind his head, his other arm rested on the ground next to Kurt's, their hands we're almost touching. They sat in a comfortable silence until the sun set, both getting some time to think. Blaine had his full attention on Kurt, he watched how adorable his little actions were, like how whenever the cool breeze blew through his hair, he fussed about trying to re-arrange it so it looked perfect again. Blaine was so caught in a daze that he didn't even realise that Kurt was talking to him, or that he had reached out to stroke Kurt's cheek softly.<br>"-aine...Blaine?" Kurt spoke again, wondering why Blaine was looking at him as though he were some holy god. "Blaine!"  
>"W-What? Huh?"<br>"You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes!"  
>Blaine's eyes came back into focus, and he ripped his hand from Kurt's face as if it was scolding hot, he was so startled, he toppled backwards a bit and nearly rolled down the hill. He looked at Kurt, who was trying not to laugh. Blaine turned bright red.<br>"Aw, Blaine" Kurt cooed over him.  
>"Sorry, I'm sorry" he said too fast, still keeping his distance from Kurt, regardless of the fact they had known each other before they were dating, Blaine never had actually realised how beautiful and angelic he was, it was as though every time he watched him or gazed into those deep blue eyes he was lost.<br>"-aine, Blaine..? Blaine!" Kurt raised his voice and he woke from his second day dream  
>"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Kurt" Kurt just raised a hand to his mouth to try to muffle the giggles that were escaping as he watched Blaine's face turn beet red once more.<br>"You aren't very good at paying attention today are you?" Kurt smirked.  
>"I know" he cleared his throat, took a deep breath, then crossed his legs and turned his body to face towards Kurt's. "I'm all ears" he smiled.<br>"As I was saying..." Kurt paused dramatically and Blaine cringed but they both chuckled slightly. "Yeah anyway how was your day?"  
>"Good, I guess, classes were boring. It would have been better if you were there" Blaine winked cheekily, making Kurt blush. "How about yours? How did your French test go?"<br>"Oh," Kurt looked slightly startled "You remembered that? I told you about that test about two weeks back"  
>"Oh, Yeah, I mean, sure, It just, popped into my head that's all" Blaine blushed, looking down. Kurt smiled at him, waiting for him to look back up so he could look in his eyes.<br>"But yeah, I aced it" he said smugly.  
>"I'm not surprised, you are so good at French, I might have to get you to do my French homework for me from now on"<br>"I'll help you, but I'm not doing it for you!" Kurt re-arranged himself to sit cross-legged, his knees touching with Blaine's.  
>"Seriously though, I have missed you today" Blaine said, un-ashamed.<br>"I've missed you too"  
>"Is this your secret hide-out then? Did you come out here so I couldn't find you?" he elbowed him slightly to show it was a joke.<br>"Ha-ha, I wish, there is no places to hide at Dalton, there's always a warbler around the corner, ready to pull a prank on you or disturb you in some way"  
>"Wes and David?" Blaine said in one guess.<br>"Yeah, how did you know?"  
>"They are following me around like puppy dogs too" he looked around, "I wouldn't be surprised if they were hiding in the bushes or the tree-tops as we speak!" Kurt and Blaine laughed to each other as they spoke about various things, but every time they laughed, they seemed to be getting closer towards one another, until their lips were just a few inches apart.<br>"K-Kurt?" Blaine gasped, breathing on his lips.  
>"Mhm?"<br>"Can I, Can I kiss you?" Blaine bit his lip nervously.  
>"Blaine you don't need to ask, we're boyfriends now, remember?" Kurt smiled at the word. Boyfriends. How long had he waited to use that word? It seemed like forever.<br>"Oh" Blaine smiled stupidly, "Sorry I, I just know you're new to this, as in the boyfriend stuff, I don't wanna force you into anything you don't want to do"  
>"I'm just reminding you, we have kissed before, you know?" Kurt replied in a sarcastic dumb voice.<br>"Yeah I know, I know that" Both the boys minds went back to that kiss in the common room they had shared just a few days ago, so sweet and heartfelt. Their first kiss together. Blaine had his mind focused on trying to stay out of the daze again, but his thoughts had drifted to remembering the sensational feeling of Kurt's lips moving against his... Little did he know, Kurt was fantasizing about the same thing. They were both leaning in slowly, savouring the moment, they both closed their eyes...

"For god sake just kiss already!"  
>"David!" Wes hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.<br>"Ow! What was that for!"  
>"I told you to be quiet!"<br>The two whispering voices of Kurt and Blaine's fellow Warbler friends were recognised immediately, they shared an amused look with each other and turned to see where they had been hiding.  
>"Wes, David, we know you were watching" Blaine said, rolling his eyes at Kurt, who smirked back at him.<br>"Now I suggest you come out now before I come and find you myself and hang you two terrible spies by your boxers on the flag poles!" Kurt hissed, and the other three boys knew that getting on the wrong side of Kurt was a baaad idea. Wes and David both stood up and walked sideways out from behind a bush, holding their hands in the air innocently. Kurt and Blaine stared at them disapprovingly, before Kurt removed a hand from his hip and flapped it at the two guilty boys, "Shoo! Go on leave!"  
>Wes and David raced off and back into the building straight away, knowing that both Kurt and Blaine would be having strict words with them later. Blaine stifled a laugh, and then turned towards Kurt once more, who was smiling at him timidly. Blaine lay back on the grass, one arm behind his head, the other lying on the grass next to him, he gestured for Kurt to join him.<br>"C'mere" he murmured as he held his arms open for him, Kurt clambered into them and they lay on the grass facing each other. Blaine rested his head on his palm, and his other arm wound around Kurt's waist, whilst Kurt's rested on his neck, stroking the scruff of hair at the bottom of Blaine's head. Blaine's eyes fell shut as he felt Kurt's fingers run through his hair, pulling him closer until their bodies almost touched. Both the boys' eyes were closed, as they lay there together quietly listening to the birds sing in the trees, and the crickets buzz in the long grass. After a while they both opened their eyes, and watched each other's lips move as they talked, mostly about the warblers and song choices, favourite musicals, foods, movies, childhood memories, but they both only had one thing on their minds.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Blaine asked.  
>"Erm, up to you"<br>"I think we've talked about pretty much everything that exists" he chuckled, while Kurt laughed too.  
>"What else is there to do then?" Kurt asked, propping his head on his elbow.<br>"Well, we could always..." Blaine leaned in, his eyes darting suggestively to Kurt's lips. Kurt met him halfway as their lips collided softly, moving against one another slowly but surely. Blaine smiled into the kiss as Kurt bought his hand up to cup his cheek, and Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's waist in return. Their lips finally parted, both of them breathing unevenly.  
>Their eyes met, "Oh" Blaine started "There you are," he sighed. "I've been looking for you forever"<p> 


	2. Dirty thoughts

**A/N: Okay so I know this chapter is still pretty short but I'm running out of ideas already, I will try to make the next chapters a bit longer but I need more ideas! Any suggestions?**

_You make me, feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't slee- _"Hello?"  
>Kurt answered the phone after rummaging through his bag, it was obvious who it was.<br>"Hey" Blaine sighed in relief  
>"Hey, what's up?"<br>"Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice"  
>"Blaine, we'll see each other in like...12 seconds" Kurt giggled, still walking down the corridor towards the Warbler common room, he was sure he could hear Wes and David screeching "Hey Kurt!" and other Warblers shouting various things like "Ooh Kurt, I love you so much, smoochy smooch!" and making kissing noises, Blaine just ignored them.<p>

"I couldn't wait that long, I've-" Blaine lowered his voice, hoping that the other boys wouldn't hear him. "I've been thinking about you _all day_" Blaine's voice sounded dark and almost sexy, but it was soon interrupted by David screaming "Oh my god! Wes! Blaine thinks dirty things about Kurt every day! Including during Warbler practise! Wes! We have to do something about this! He is not fully participating in discussions because in his head he is fucking Kurt!"  
>All Kurt heard then was a fierce growl and a thump, another few thumps, laughing from the other Warblers and shrieks "Ow! Blaine! Get off me!" from David. Kurt smiled to himself, ending the call and reaching for the handles to the double doors. He was surprised to see Blaine shoving into David into the couch next to him, whacking him with cushions and elbowing him in the gut when he walked through the door. All the Warblers laughed even harder at Kurt's startled expression, Wes walked over to put a hand on his shoulder, still chuckling.<br>"Hey Kurt" Wes laughed, Blaine's head snapped up when he heard his boyfriend's name, temporarily stopping beating David up. SMACK! David whacked Blaine in the face with a cushion whilst he was busy staring at Kurt, Blaine pounced back on him again, hitting him harder than before.  
>"David! You are such a prick!" Blaine shoved him again, causing the childish giggles to erupt around the room once more.<br>"Are they always like this?" Kurt questioned, surprisingly slightly turned on by Blaine's manliness, while he punched a struggling David. Blaine was always so calm and collected, it was so different seeing him like this, so _vulnerable_. Okay Kurt- don't use that scary paedophile voice in your head, angry Blaine should NOT turn you on...  
>"Yep, It's usually much worse though, there was this one time, before you and Blaine were together, David was fooling around and pretending to be gay, saying he was going to ask you out before Blaine got the chance to, Blaine wasn't fazed by it until he mentioned getting you into his bed and... doing things to you" Wes shifted uncomfortably but still laughed.<br>"Blaine punched the fuck out of him like there was no tomorrow, it took 3 Warblers to finally get him off of him!" Nick interrupted. Kurt's eyes drifted back to Blaine, still slightly turned on by the masculine side of him. Wes glanced at Blaine and David, deciding this had gone too far, yet again.

"Alright, that's enough!" Wes's voice boomed, who had taken his seat at the head table, banging his gavel for attention. Blaine straightened up, his face still annoyed at David for embarrassing him by saying something like _that _while he was on the phone to Kurt. I mean obviously he thought about that kind of stuff, Kurt was his boyfriend, he- Kurt was so freaking hot, and yeah he never did take his mind off of him...and sometimes he did wonder what it would be like to have Kurt's hands all over his bod- STOP! Concentrate Blaine, concentrate.

The rest of the Warblers stopped their giggling fits and conversations and began to move to their usual seats as the meeting started, Blaine went straight to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist protectively while glaring at David, who wore a smirk on his face from the head table. They sat down together, Blaine's arm around Kurt's waist, the fingers on his other hand entwined with Kurt's.

"Right Warblers-" Wes started  
>"Listen Blaine! Stop thinking about Kurt and what you're gunna do to hi- OW!" David blurted out, Blaine growled at him and threw a cushion at his face.<br>"Order! Junior member Blaine Anderson, could you ignore David's comments so we can get to the point of this meeting!"

The walk back to their dorm was surprisingly silent; the two boys walked slowly down the corridor, swaying their clasped hands between them. Kurt was more than grateful to his dad and Carole for providing the security of Dalton for him, although he knew things weren't going to be as easy as this in the outside world.

_What is he thinking? Oh god, I hope he isn't dwelling on what David said on the phone earlier, I won't be able to live with myself, that was so embarrassing. I don't want Kurt thinking that, I don't want to pressure him into anything yet. I mean sure yeah I do sometimes... maybe think about him in _that _way but he can never find out! Ever!_

_What is he thinking? And why is he staring at me like that? He's hiding something, he has to be. Every time I look at him he fakes a little smile. I'm not stupid Blaine! We've been dating for a month and we've known each other longer, I can tell you're hiding behind your smile!_

They finally reached their dorm; Blaine reached into his pocket for the key and turned the lock, still wearing his fake smile. Kurt strolled in and plopped himself on his bed, while Blaine stood watching him with an uneasy smile.  
>"Alright spill" he sighed.<br>"What?"  
>"Blaine, you've been acting weird ever since the meeting"<br>"Have I?" Blaine replied, struggling to lie to him.  
>"Will you just cut it out!"<br>"What?"  
>"You are so obviously trying to hide something, just talk to me" Kurt stood to take both of his hands, pulling him onto the bed with him.<br>"Honestly Kurt it's no big deal" Blaine blushed.  
>"Blaine, your blushing, it is obviously a big deal" Kurt chuckled, reaching up to ruffle the gel-free curls on his head.<br>"It's just, David"  
>"David?"<br>"You know, what he said earlier"  
>"What...Oh" Kurt realised, and then began to blush too, he had not told Blaine that he sometimes thought those thoughts about him, and he didn't intend to for fear of death from embarrassment.<p>

"Yeah" Blaine mumbled after a few seconds of silence.  
>"Well um, do you wanna... talk about it?"<br>"Not really" Blaine blushed deeper.  
>"I think we should" Kurt bit his lip as soon as he said it. <em>Crap, I shouldn't of suggested that.<em>  
>"Err" Blaine was caught off guard, his surprised face turned thoughtful "Yeah, sure"<br>_Just say it, tell him about these fantasies you have about him! Tell him tell him!  
><em>"Look Blaine, I-I told you before, I don't really have any experience when it comes to things like... this"  
><em>Come on Kurt you can do this, tell him, just don't go into too much detail, like that time when you imagined him in the pouring rain... his soaked hair dripping and hanging loosely over his forehead... his shirt half un-buttoned, sticking to his wet chest... while he ran a hand down over his lightly haired chest, water droplets trickling down...<br>_"Kurt?"  
>"Huh? Yeah?"<br>"You zoned out for a while there" Blaine smirked, "What's that you were mumbling about bare chests and water droplets?" Blaine struggled to keep a straight face, pressing his lips in a straight line.  
>"WHAT?"<br>Blaine burst out laughing, tears brimming in his eyes, while Kurt sat motionless, his face bright red.  
><em>Did I actually just say some of that out loud?<br>_"Oh babe" Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt down next to him by his waist. "Don't be embarrassed"  
>"Don't be embarrassed? Are you serious? Bl-"<br>Blaine cut him off with a kiss, deepening it quickly to make sure Kurt wouldn't finish his sentence, after a while things we're starting to get a bit too heated, Blaine pulled away, his pupils blown wide with lust as he lifted a hand to Kurt's burning cheek.  
>"Don't be embarrassed because I have those thoughts too"<br>"What!" Kurt shrieked with embarrassment "Y-You do?"  
>Blaine grinned, "Of course I do Kurt, how couldn't I? You're pretty damn sexy" he winked.<p>

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews on the previous chapter/intro thingy, I was worried about posting this story so thank you so much for the feedback! Please review and tell me what you think, what you liked/didn't like? What you would like to see or what I should improve on? Thank you! :D**


	3. Intoxicating

"Blaine!" He hits him with a pillow again, "Blaine wake up!"  
>A confused and dazed Blaine opens his eyes slightly, sitting up in his bed, his arm still extended out to Kurt from their super long amazing cuddle the night before.<br>"Huh? What? What did I miss?"  
>"Come on! Hurry up and get dressed!" Kurt half-shouted, tugging at the collar of his pyjama top accusingly.<br>"Wha-Why? What? I'm confused!" Blaine said back worriedly. "Kurt what's going on?"  
>Blaine noticed Kurt was somehow fully dressed and now sitting on the bed next to him. What was such the hurry? Why had Kurt wakened him at- what the hell is the time? He leaned over to pick up his watch from the bedside table, 5 O'clock in the freaking morning! What the hell! <p>

"Shopping!" Kurt squealed with excitement, clapping his hands and jumping on the bed.  
>Blaine was gobsmacked.<br>"Are you- Are you freaking serious? Shopping at 5 O'clock in the freaking morning!"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, looking confused as to why Blaine was so surprised. "I always shop this early, Mercedes and I will search every single shop in the entire mall, then we will go and get coffee and chat for a while, then we'll either go to a movie or do more window shopping, as usual, so we have to start early!" He paused and rolled his eyes at Blaine giving him the 'You could have given me some kind of warning' look.  
>"Anyway the girls asked me to bring you; I think it's to keep Sam and Finn busy while Me, Mercedes and Rachel are shopping, We're picking Rachel, Finn and Sam up from my Dad's house at half past 6, and meeting Mercedes at the mall at quarter past 7, hence why you should be ready now!" Kurt said in a rush, pulling Blaine out of his cosy bed and guiding him to their dorm bathroom while he protested.<p>

"You could have mentioned this the night before?" Blaine popped his head round the corner whilst brushing his teeth, to see Kurt making the finishing touches to his hair. Kurt turned around and Oh- Blaine was shirtless. Right, okay, shirtless Blaine, he could handle this, he thought.  
>"Oh I um- I, didn't um, I didn't think.."<p>

Blaine followed Kurt's gaze down to his chest, smirking and blushing at the same time then turning back inside the bathroom to spit in the sink. Kurt flopped on the bed, lying on his back. Wow. Shirtless Blaine... Blaine was no muscle-man, but the way the thick muscles had rolled on his arm while he moved the toothbrush around in his mouth... He had a bit of chest hair, and he was fairly toned, especially his abs... Mm, Blaine's abs...  
>"Kurt? Earth to Kurt?" Blaine's voice had started to fade in, "Hey!" he pushed him playfully.<br>"Huh? Yeah?"  
>Blaine held back the smile and absorbed how adorable Kurt actually was, lying on his perfectly made bed (as they had both fell asleep on Blaine's bed the night before) Kurt was still daydreaming, fantasizing over Blaine's abs, wishing on the stars and the moon that all the buttons on his light blue button up shirt would magically all pop open so he could stare once more. Blaine grinned, realising Kurt was in a daydream again, and he decided to surprise him..<p>

"Agh! Blaine!" Kurt squealed.  
>Blaine had jumped on top of Kurt, holding his body weight up and hovering his body over his, Kurt was almost positively choking with joy. Blaine was so close, and his fresh breath tickled his neck as he kissed down from Kurt's forehead to the base of his neck, passing his closed eyelids, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, narrowly avoiding his lips, then moving to his chin, and planting little kisses down Kurt's neck. Blaine oozed sex appeal so badly, Kurt was almost gasping for breaths and he hadn't even kissed him yet, he had just spent two minutes pressing his lips to every other place on Kurt's face.<br>"Blaine" Kurt gasped desperately, his fingers tangled in Blaine's head of thick dark curls as he kissed his neck, underneath his jaw.  
>"Mhm?"<br>"We have to go" Kurt forced out through clenched teeth, he definitely didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay doing this aaaall day with Blaine..

"I still don't understand why we're all being dragged along to this!" Finn complained, gesturing to Sam and Blaine. Sam shook his head desperately while Blaine look at Kurt, who shot him a 'don't you bother agreeing with them' look and Blaine's eyes abruptly returned to the steering wheel and the road ahead.

"We need your opinion on outfits! Duh? What else would we bring you for?" Rachel stated while Kurt agreed.  
>"I'm sure you'll look beautiful in anything you wear anyway so why do you need our advice?" Finn replied, tightening his grip on Rachel's hand, she smiled.<br>"Aww, that's sweet, but at least you aren't alone"  
>"Yeah Finn I brought Blaine along with me" Kurt says, turning his head around from the passenger seat to look at the other three in the back seats.<br>"Don't worry boys I'm sure there are other things to do than clothes shopping" Blaine said, glancing hopefully at Kurt.  
>"No you don't Blaine Anderson! I told you you're staying with me, not wandering off to various non-clothes related shops!"<br>"Oh! But Kurt!"  
>"No!" Kurt lifted a finger to Blaine's lips to silence him while Rachel, Sam and Finn chuckled in the back seats.<br>"Fine" Blaine sighed, turning to scowl at the three in the back, this only made the boys laugh more.  
>"I don't know what you're laughing at Finn! You're staying with me as well! And I'm sure Mercedes won't let you out of her sight either Sam!"<br>Both the boys complained and sat scowling at Blaine as it was his turn to laugh at them.

It was Half past two in the afternoon, and Blaine, Finn and Sam were already shopped out. Regardless, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt were still raring to go. The three boys sat in chairs outside the changing rooms, each of their partners walking out with different outfits on each time, they even put on a show pretending they were glamour models on a cat walk.  
>"Blaine, come here" Kurt shouted over the racks of sale items to Blaine who was wandering idly with Finn, meanwhile Sam had been given the role as Mercedes' personal bag carrier. Kurt wasn't too sure what was going on between them two, maybe he would ask Mercedes later on...<br>Blaine took a de-tour while Kurt had his eyes on a knitted navy blue jumper, he approached Kurt from behind.  
>"Yes my beautiful prince?" Blaine said into Kurt's ear, wrapping his arms around him while Kurt clutched onto the jumper. He smiled and turned in his boyfriend's arms.<br>"I need your advice on something" he grinned, tapping the end of Blaine's nose.  
>"Wait, Kurt the almighty fashion GOD needs MY advice on something?" Blaine made a show of dramatically fainting, just to hear Kurt's adorable little laugh.<br>"Yes, ha-ha" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand entwining their fingers, and pulling him along to the changing rooms where he pushed him down into a seat outside of the curtains.  
>"Wait" he instructed, pointing his finger at him like a well-trained dog, Blaine just nodded stupidly like a child. He sat twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Kurt to return, he spread his arms across the back of the sofa, getting himself comfortable. He found himself doing what he often does when he finds himself daydreaming, think of Kurt. He really did look good today, he wore black jeans with a white dress shirt, a thin red tie a red and white striped vest over the top. The red skinny jeans fitted the curves of his hipbones perfectly, he thought, actually, Kurt looked amazingly hot, now he came to think of it he looked amazingly hot all the time.<p>

"Blaine you're blushing!" Rachel walked towards him, pointing to the sofa Blaine was sitting on, gesturing for Finn to sit down too.  
>"Yeah dude you're like totally beat red!" Finn joined in as he sat down next to him.<br>"I am?" Blaine tried to hide his face, ducking his head and trying to get the image of Kurt and his freaking perfect curves out of his head. But then it happened.

Kurt Hummel walked around the corner, wearing possibly the tightest skinniest blackest jeans Blaine had ever seen in his whole entire life, he had paired it with the navy blue knitted jumper he had been holding before, the neckline drooped sloppily, revealing some of Kurt's chest. Blaine's imagination got the better of him; his mind imagined him ripping those jeans off of Kurt's perfect little body, tearing that wool jumper to shreds, sinking his nails into his gorgeous pale hipbones. Kurt wore nothing underneath the jumper and the thought of Kurt shirtless was making things worse for Blaine. It didn't help either when Kurt did a little twirl for him, but all Blaine could think of was MY GOD HIS ASS. Wow, Kurt's ass really did look amazing in those jeans. He couldn't take his eyes off of him.. it must of been at least 3 minutes he sat there gawking at Kurt, his eyes could have had love hearts in he was that intoxicated, just by Kurt's very presence.  
>"Blaine? Blaine for goodness sake!" that was Kurt's angel voice, calling his name, he thought. He might as well have been in heaven.<br>"Oh my god, dude this is hilarious, he's like completely zoned out" Finn laughed, and the sound of Sam, Mercedes and Rachel's laughter could be heard too, but Blaine just didn't care, he didn't pay attention to anything or anyone other than Kurt, and his amazing skinny black jeans. 

"Blaine? Well what do you think?"  
>"I think it's a bit obvious what he thinks Kurt!" Sam laughed, nudging Finn who put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.<br>"W-I, I- Wow. J-Just, just wow" He finally managed to blurt out.  
>Everyone burst into fits of giggles, including Kurt, who blushed a tiny bit as did Blaine.<br>"So I should buy them then?" Kurt grinned.  
>"YES!" Blaine shouted, "I swear Kurt Hummel if you don't buy those jeans I will personally kill you in your sleep! Hell, I'll pay for them myself!" Blaine whacked his credit card out, waving it in the air, still staring at Kurt's <em>legs<em> in those jeans.  
>"Seriously?" Kurt questioned, how he had longed to touch that credit card, it looked so shiny and full of money, and he could probably buy anything in the world that he wanted with just that one credit card. Yes, his boyfriend was rich, yes, it was rather convenient.<br>"Seriously" Blaine walked up to Kurt, taking his face in his hands. Kurt noticed his eyes were jet black with lust, as he leaned in to kiss him passionately whilst Finn and Sam burst out laughing.  
>"Come on then Kurt, Not that I don't think you two are totally cute, but you better get un-dressed before lover boy sucks your face off" Mercedes buts in, pulling Kurt back towards the changing rooms.<br>"Well I bet Blaine would love to see Kurt un-dress, wouldn't you Blaine?" Finn and Sam burst out in fits of giggles while both Blaine and Kurt blush violently; Kurt would be getting his brother back for that one later.

After an exhausting day, everyone ended back up at Kurt and Finn's house, all four of them gathered in the lounge (Finn and Sam playing Ps3, Rachel and Mercedes gossiping) apart from Blaine and Kurt who were having a heavy make-out session on Kurt's couch in his basement bedroom...

"K-Kurt" Blaine gasped, "We need to stop"  
>Kurt pulled away and saw how dark and lust-filled Blaine's eyes were,<br>"Why?"  
>Blaine's eyes widened as he pulled away and took Kurt's hands in his, "B-because, one of us could..." Kurt cocked his head to the side "You know, and, and it will probably be me" Blaine blushed violently.<br>"Huh?" Kurt sat wondering while a desperate look appeared on Blaine's face, Kurt didn't know much about sex before previous conversations with Blaine, which led Blaine to confront Kurt's father, which lead to an uncomfortable sex talk with a few leaflets involved. He didn't know much, but he knew enough to understand what Blaine was talking about. He blushed, his face mirrored Blaine's.  
>"Oh..." he continued thinking "OH"<br>"Yeah" Blaine laughed, still bright pink, and pulled Kurt in for a cuddle.  
>Kurt responded to Blaine's hug and pulled himself closer, Blaine could feel him pressing his body onto him and oh god... their hips aligned, and now every part of both of their bodies were pressed together, Blaine's incredible hard-on became apparent to Kurt as it pressed against his, but before he had a chance to say anything, Blaine pulled him on top of him, forcing his lips onto his. <p>

The sound of heavy breathing broke through, Kurt badly wanted to move his hips, but didn't as he remembered, we've only been dating for 4 and a half weeks, this is way too soon and it would feel _amazing_ but it would be wrong and Blaine would think I'm a freak and things are just moving too fast and- _sweet baby Jesus._ Blaine grinded his hips upwards onto Kurt's and it felt _so good_, he had never felt such pleasure before, but Blaine ripped himself from him, stumbling backwards and onto the bed, shocked with himself.

"God K-Kurt, I'm so, so sorry, seriously, I didn't mean to- I mean I don't know what came over me, I didn't want to force you- I-" Blaine forced out in a rush, shaking his head and burying his face in his hands.

"Shh, Shh Blaine," Kurt walked over to the bed to sit down next to him, waiting for him to lift his head from his hands, Blaine peeped out with one eye, he was still blushing and refused to look at Kurt.  
>"Blaine" He giggled "Look at me"<br>"No! I'm embarrassed!" Blaine mumbled, falling back and turning over so he was lying face down. The sound of Kurt's laughter was adorable, it trilled and filled the room, Blaine got up and moved his hands to Kurt's waist, tickling him until he squealed and fell back next to Blaine.

"Blaine!" he laughed uncontrollably "Stop! Blaine! Ha!"  
>They both collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily as their laughter died down.<br>"Oh and Blaine?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>Kurt turned to hover his body over Blaine, smiling sexily and leaning down to press his body to his once more, Blaine's breath hitched.  
>"You shouldn't be embarrassed..."<br>Kurt grinded his hips into Blaine's, unable to control the content little gasp that was released from his lips as Blaine groaned, pulling Kurt's lips to his.  
>"Because I loved it" Kurt continued.<br>"Ah, Kurt" Blaine gasped again as Kurt grinded down onto him. Kurt moved his lips to kiss Blaine's neck and in the hollow underneath his ear.  
>"Is this... too much for you?" Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear in a gravelly voice.<br>"Fuck! God, no Kurt! Don't stop!"  
>Kurt smiled and chuckled at his squirming boyfriend underneath him, Blaine growled and grinded upwards, meeting Kurt's grinds, wiping the smug smile off of Kurt's face.<br>"B-Blaine!" he half-screamed.  
>"Not laughing now are we?" Blaine murmured breathlessly into Kurt's ear.<br>_I bust the windows out your car, and no it didn't mend my broken heart- _"Shit!"  
>Kurt's phone began to ring, it was Mercedes.<br>"Ignore it" Blaine hissed, rolling him over onto his back and kissing him deeply. Kurt began to protest through the kisses.  
><em>I bust the windows out your car, after I saw you looking right at her<em>  
>"Blaine!"<br>"Please Kurt, just ignore it" Blaine groaned.  
>"You know how mad she will be at me if I don't answer!" Kurt reached for his phone, but it stopped ringing. He looked back to Blaine who was grinning. Their bodies, including their crotches, were still pressed together and yeah, Kurt could feel Blaine through the thin material, hard as a rock, as was Kurt...<br>"Where were we?" Blaine chuckled, hovering over Kurt.  
>Kurt laughed and pulled him down for another Kiss, bringing his body down again too, as it pressed against Kurt's once more.<br>"Agh Blaine, Y-you, why? Why didn't we try this before!"  
>Blaine laughed, "Didn't want to put too much pressure on you baby"<br>"Well I wish you did!"  
><em>I bust the windows out your car, and no it didn't mend my broken heart<em>  
>Kurt shoved Blaine off of him and reached for the phone, he really, <span>really<span> didn't want to stop, but he would like to keep his balls in once piece, which is not what Mercedes will be accepting after missing her call.  
>"H-hey M"<br>"Oh HELL to the no white boy! I swear you and you're pretty white ass are in for a hell of a beating the next time I see you!"  
>"I'm sorry Merc, I-"<br>"No more excuses Kurt! I don't care if you were abducted by aliens or if you finally got that white ass pretty little boyfriend of your to grind yo ass-"  
>"Actually he did" Blaine called into the phone "And you were kind of interrupting" <em>Shit, I might regret saying that later <em>Blaine thinks, and sure enough Mercedes starts one of her rants, while Kurt squints and holds the phone away from his ear.  
>"Look Merc, I'm kind of really busy at the minute, Could I call you back later?"<br>"Fine but I expect a full explanation! with details! I don't care how dirty they are!"  
>"Sure sure, do I have permission to leave now? Almighty queen diva?"<br>"Yes- Yes you do"  
>Blaine and Kurt returned to what they were doing before they were interrupted by Mercedes, giggling and moaning in the process. All was going amazingly, that is of course, until the door swung open, leaving a shocked Burt Hummel hovering in the doorway.<p> 


	4. Seeking Approval

**Hey guys, so I realise this chapter is a little angsty, but I honestly didn't think that Burt would react so accepting if he found some guy practically dry humping his son.. anyway, enjoy.**

_What. The. Fuck. Who the hell is that on top of my son? What the fuck does he think he's doing? Get off him! He's not ready for that! I'm gonna kill him. _

"Ah, Kurt"  
>"Blaine" he giggled in return, "Anyone could walk in…Agh"<p>

_Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Blaine fucking Anderson._

"They won't" he growled playfully "You locked the door remember?"  
>Kurt hesitated; <em>I don't remember locking the door<em> he thought. "Mhm."  
>"Kurt," Blaine pulled away from their kiss. "You did lock the door, right?"<br>Both of the boys eyes turned to the door, where Burt Hummel stood, speechless, with fire in his eyes.  
>"DAD!" Kurt screeched, pushing Blaine off of him. Burt just walked away. Kurt came running up the stairs and out of his bedroom, chasing after his dad. Blaine had sat on Kurt's bed for a few seconds, absorbing the shock, before he clambered to his feet and chased after Kurt.<p>

The kitchen was silent as Blaine entered, Rachel, Sam and Mercedes had obviously gone home, and Finn was heard playing on the play station in his room upstairs. Carole was obviously not home yet. Burt leaned against the kitchen counter earnestly. Kurt stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his back to Blaine as he walked in to stand beside him.

"Would one of you like to start by telling me what the HELL is going on" Burt shouted at them both, keeping hard eyes on Blaine.  
>"I-I, Mr Hummel, sir. I didn't, I mean, we- We're" Blaine stuttered nervously, glancing at Kurt who looked just as terrified as he did.<br>"We're dating, dad" Kurt squeaked out quietly. "I was going to tell you-"  
>"How long has this been going on?" Burt boomed out, stepping forward to lean on the table, staring them both in the eyes as they turned to each other helplessly.<br>"About four weeks" Blaine mumbled, looking to the floor.  
>"A month! Why the fuck didn't you tell me Kurt! We are meant to trust each other!"<br>"I-I know dad! I know! I do! I was going to tell you I just- I-I was scared how you would react, I know you haven't really taken a liking to Blaine ever since..." he drifted off, looking towards Blaine who had his hands in his pockets, staring directly at the floor. "That morning when he slept the night after Rachel's house party, and you found him in my bed the next morning" Kurt looked at the ground, identical to his boyfriend.  
>"I am ashamed of you Kurt" Burt lowered his voice, only to bring it back up again as he looked towards Blaine, walking right over to him. "And YOU!"<br>Blaine jumped backwards into the hallway, as Burt moved towards him like a charging bull. Blaine had his back against the wall as Burt lurched forward, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pressing his forearm against his neck.  
>"YOU FORCED KURT INTO THIS, I KNOW YOU DID!"<br>"I didn't! I promise sir I didn't! I swear to you!" Blaine rushed out in a panic holding his hands up innocently, glancing between a gob-smacked and petrified Kurt and the twisted angry face of his father, who held him by his neck against the wall.  
>"DAD! What the hell are you doing!"<br>"KURT ISN'T READY FOR THAT! AND IF THIS IS TRUE, AND YOU HAVE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR A MONTH, THEN THAT IS WAY TOO SOON!" He pushed his forearm further, pressing into Blaine's neck and almost choking him.  
>"I swear to you sir" Blaine spluttered, trying to talk properly with Burt's arm pressed harder against his neck. "I would never f-force Kurt, into- into anything!"<br>"DAD STOP! YOU'RE CHOKING HIM!"  
>When Carole walked through the door singing to herself happily, carrying shopping bags; Burt half-strangling a young Blaine Anderson, who was held to the wall while Kurt screamed and cried, was the last thing she expected to see.<br>"Burt! What the hell are you doing!" Carole prised his arm off Blaine's neck, who sucked in a deep breath, sliding down the wall and falling to his knees. Kurt sat down beside him, cuddling into him and sobbing into his shirt.

_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of ni-  
><em>"Kurt?"  
>"Hey"<br>"Why haven't you been answering my calls? I've been worried sick, how did it go? Did he hurt you? What happened?"  
>"Blaine, Blaine calm down, stop throwing questions at me"<br>"I'm sorry, I'm just worried"  
>"I know" Kurt paused, wondering where to start. "Well, we talked"<br>"And what was said?"  
>"He feels awful Blaine… a-and I know, it's gonna be tough to forgive him, because even I'm still in shock now, I can't believe he did that."<br>"Well so much for making a good first impression on your father" he laughs.  
>"It doesn't matter, I think we can all put this behind us after a while anyway, my dad is so sorry he was a blubbering mess of shock as soon as I whisked you out the door and into your car"<br>"I hope we can, I really want your family to... approve of me"  
>"Well Carole already adores you, you know that. Finn is pretty laid back anyway and you seem to get along, and with my dad, I guess within time things will get better, he is still mad at us though, because of- you know, what he caught us doing" Kurt felt himself turning redder and he was glad that Blaine couldn't see his reaction. Somehow he still seemed to notice it.<br>"It's so cute how you get embarrassed over sexual things"  
>"Mhm" Kurt laughs back timidly, still embarrassed.<br>"We should of locked the door" Blaine lets out a small chuckle.  
>"Oh, yeah sorry about that, ha ha"<br>"It's not your fault; I guess we were both kinda... caught up" Kurt heard Blaine clear his throat and shuffle on the other end of the phone  
>"Erm, yeah about that"<br>"I guess we should talk about it, eh?"  
>"Yeah, we should"<br>There was a long pause, until Blaine whispered into the phone.  
>"That was awesome by the way"<br>"Blaine!" Kurt giggled whilst lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling, "But yeah, it was pretty awesome"

_

It had been an emotional few weeks for Kurt and Blaine, first the outburst with Kurt's father, then the discussion of Kurt moving back to McKinley. Though nothing had been made official, Kurt badly wanted to move back to McKinley, he missed the New Directions, he missed Mercedes, he missed the drama, hell he even missed Rachel Berry and her obsessive reindeer sweaters.

Blaine was fine with Kurt moving back, obviously with the exception of Karofsky.  
>"We miss you so much"<br>"Isn't there any way you could come back to McKinley?"  
>"I told him I would be all for it if it wasn't for Karofsky" Blaine explained to Mercedes and Tina. "Kurt needs to be safe"<br>"Okay can we please change subject?"  
>"I'm just saying, I know this is something you really want but we are all concerned for your safety Kurt" Blaine looks directly at him, squeezing his hand.<br>"I know, I know, I just don't wanna talk about _him_." He sighed, glancing over to Santana who was staring into the distance, and then said her goodbyes and stood up to leave.  
>Weird. Kurt thought.<p>

_

Blaine hands shaked as they gripped the wheel, pulling into Kurt's driveway. He parked, pulled the key out of the ignition and sat silently for a minute.

_Okay Blaine, calm. There's no reason for you to be nervous.  
>Apart from the fact that the last time you stepped foot into this house you were half strangled to death by your boyfriend's father...<br>No, no. Burt has invited me here, he wants to talk. _Blaine denied his inner conscience. _He is obviously sorry; Kurt said so on the phone and he said he seemed genuine. Just act normal, no groping Kurt, although he will probably be wearing those super tight purple jeans that make you drool... and that short sleeved black polo that shows off his toned arms perfectly... and his hair will be flawless as per usual, and his beautiful face will be beautiful and his skin as smooth as porcelain..._

_Blackbird singing in the dea-  
><em>"Hello?"  
>"Hey"<br>"Are you gonna spend the next few hours sat in your car on my driveway staring into space and drooling or are you actually going to enter the house anytime soon?"  
>"W-what?" Blaine looked around to see Kurt sat in the window smiling at him, but then he disappeared from sight. Blaine blushed, had Kurt been watching him fantasize over him that whole time?<br>"Ha! You are so cute" Kurt giggled.  
>"No, that's you"<br>Blaine turned his attention to the front door of Kurt's house as it opened, revealing his beautiful boyfriend smiling adorably at him, the phone pressed to his ear. Kurt hung up and watched Blaine climb out of the car.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt in an instant, nuzzling into his neck and tightening his arms protectively whilst Kurt brought his hands around his neck to play with the dark curls on his head.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, but Blaine, stop worrying"

"What do you mean?" Blaine pulled back to look at Kurt but still held him close.

"I know you're nervous, there is no reason to be, my dad will not kill you"

Blaine gulped at Kurt's sarcasm at the end of the sentence. He hesitated; flashbacks of the night they had been caught flickered across his brain. "I know"

Kurt pulled away and took Blaine's hand, entwining their fingers together as he reached for the door handle.

Kurt glanced back to Blaine with a reassuring smile and Blaine returned an anxious one.  
>"We're in this together" Kurt smiled, bringing their hands up to his face to run their knuckles softly over his lips. "Just stay calm, he is probably more scared than us about all of this" Blaine nodded, and seemed to relax a little, taking a step forward and squeezing Kurt's hand that was tangled in his.<p>

"Ready?" Kurt asked, twisting the doorknob.

"Ready when you are"

**A/N: Sorry if it seemed a little short, and sorry for the long wait, I kinda got a little bit of writer's block and then I got caught up writing some CrissColfer fics for a new site that has been created: 'It could happen' my username is 'youreyesarelikestarlightnow' if you wanna check it out **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	5. Yes Mr Hummel Sir

**A.N: SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for taking ages to upload this chapter, I had the worst case of writers block EVER and so I just decided to fill it in with a bit of smut ;) ENJOY!**

"Yes Mr Hummel sir, I promise"  
>"For the last time Blaine, call me Burt. I've put you through enough, you don't have to be polite to me"<br>Blaine sighed but still smiled politely. He had just technically agreed to not touch, grope or dry-hump Kurt within the confines of the Hummel-Hudson household, and definitely no more making out. "Burt" His smile weakening as his face began to ache from the (hopefully) reassuring look of 'No sir I promise I will never lay a hand on Kurt again without your permission' but it had probably come out looking like 'I'm just gonna agree with you then go fuck Kurt senseless in the car on your driveway'

"Okay, we're done here. Don't forget what I have said though, that goes for you too Kurt" Burt turns serious, looking at Kurt.  
>"Um, yeah dad, okay. We're gonna leave now."<br>"Yeah okay, be home by 12 please Kurt" Burt walked into the kitchen, waving his hand at them as they walked towards the front door.

**...**

"Blaine, where are we going? I thought we were going out to a restaurant?"  
>"We are" he smiled, taking Kurt's hand in his free one as he steered with the other, slowly winding down the road in the dark.<br>"Well I've never been this way towards a restaurant before, I didn't even know there were any around here, actually- where the hell are we?"  
>"Stop asking so many questions and just relax," Blaine stroked his thumb across the back of Kurt's hand, and Kurt settled back into his chair, Blaine knew exactly how to calm him down. "We'll be there soon"<p>

Sure enough, they arrived shortly at Blaine's house.  
>"Um-Blaine?"<br>Blaine just grinned, stepping out of the car and running around the front to Kurt's door to open it for him, taking his hand and pulling him out. Kurt decided to remain with his eyebrow raised at him as Blaine pulled him to his front porch.  
>"Blai-"<br>"Shh" Blaine whispered into his ear as he placed both of his hands over Kurt's eyes.  
>"Blaine what the hell is going on?"<br>"Stop asking questions, just trust me"  
>Kurt remained silent and felt himself behind guided through Blaine's hallway, through his living room and into the dining room. He was lucky that he had been in Blaine's house so many times he has things memorised, making it easier to remember where things were so he didn't trip over them.<p>

Suddenly Blaine pulled his hands away and rested them on Kurt's waist, hooking his chin onto the taller boy's shoulder. "Okay, open"

Kurt opened his eyes to a dimly lit room, the table was set with two plates opposite each other, and two red candles sat in the middle of the table. There was a candle on almost every surface, there sat a wine cooler and the smell of tomatoes drifting through from the kitchen, Kurt's favourite pasta, he soon realised. Blaine had worked hard on getting only vanilla smelling candles because he remembered how Kurt had talked before about how the smell of them relaxes him and makes him feel more comfortable. Kurt glances over at the shelves that are on the wall, where they once contained pictures in frames from various family holidays, there now sat pictures of Kurt and Blaine. One of them at Dalton, in their dorm on Kurt's first day, Blaine had his arm around Kurt's shoulder, Kurt's around his waist in a friendly pose; Kurt smiled timidly as Blaine smiled a big cheesy grin into the camera whilst Wes snapped the picture. Another picture was a picture of them together before prom, cheeks pressed together smiling and then another one the same size with Blaine pressing a kiss to Kurt's blushing cheek. Red and white seemed to be the theme; it was as if Blaine had re-decorated the whole house just to make it romantic for Kurt.

"B-Blaine, you didn't have to do all this!"  
>"I wanted to" he kisses Kurt's neck, taking his hand and pulling a chair out for him at the table for him to sit down at, enjoying how awestruck the look on his boyfriend's face was.<br>"H-how did you- Your parents?"  
>"Are in Miami for four days" Blaine half-smiled, Kurt knew how little Blaine's parents seemed to care about him sometimes.<br>"But-Blaine! This is-"  
>"Shh- I wanted to. Just enjoy it, okay?" He went into the kitchen leaving Kurt awestruck in his seat, and returned with two glasses in one hand, pulling his chair out and settling down into it grinning widely at his boyfriend.<p>

A few hours later-Plates and bowls were stacked in the sink, wine abandoned and two boys were strewn across the sofa watching a film.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked up at Blaine who had his eyes on the screen, absent-mindedly pressing kisses to Kurt's neck and the hair on the top of his head.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What was all of this for?"  
>Blaine's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his boyfriend "I just wanted a special romantic night with my boyfriend, we don't get to spend much time alone without at least one person around so I thought..." he shrugged, trying to understand why Kurt's face was so hesitant. "W-why? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"<p>

"No, no tonight's been perfect!-Well, almost perfect" Kurt inwardly sighs to himself.

"What more do you want baby?"

Blaine questions, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow at Kurt who is gazing full force at Blaine's lips.

"What more can you give me?" Kurt leans up to whisper in his ear in a silky seductive tone, sending shivers down Blaine's spine as he tilts his head and meets his lips with his boyfriend's needily. The movie seems to be forgotten as they find themselves intertwined on the sofa.

Both the boys break away for air after a while, and when Blaine can feel himself getting hard embarrassingly quickly he blurts out, "K-Kurt, if you don't want this going too far I think we should stop now"

Kurt just groaned "Shut up" and fisted Blaine's red polo shirt, pulling him back to their kiss. Blaine moaned, loving the new sense of control that was pulsing through his boyfriend, he felt himself getting harder in his jeans. Kurt groaned back at him, clawing at Blaine's shirt and grasping his hips, seeking the friction the both needed. They pulled away gasping for air and Kurt sucked Blaine's earlobe into his mouth, biting and hissing as Blaine groaned when his hips snapped forward to meet Kurt's uncontrollably.

"S-shit Kurt"  
>"Mmm I love it when you curse" Kurt grinded his hips up to rub their erections together through the material, making Blaine writhe above him.<br>"a-agh, fuck! Kurt, I hate to be a kill joy but-"  
>"Don't you dare pull away now Blaine" he growled, kissing Blaine more forcefully.<br>"No! No I wasn't going to, I was just-it's-can we move this somewhere else? I'm kinda falling off the couch" Blaine smiled sheepishly and stood to hold a hand out to him.

Both of the boys' erections became blatantly obvious as soon as they were stood up, both of their faces were flushed pink with embarrassment as they made their way to Blaine's bedroom.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine's lips trail lower down to the waistband of his boxers.  
>He began to lick along and underneath the waistband and press kisses to his hipbones.<p>

"Kurt, are you ready for more?" Blaine asked nervously, lifting his head to look into his boyfriend's eyes. Kurt bit his lip anxiously and nodded.

"Yeah-but-n-not all the way" He stuttered "yet"

Blaine's face broke out in a grin, and he leaned up to press a kiss to Kurt's soft lips, which quickly turned into a passionate one..

Kurt reached down with shaky fingers to Blaine's shirt, pulling it over his head and then doing the same to his, Blaine stood and fumbled with his belt, sliding his jeans down his legs and onto his bedroom floor, and then returning to Kurt on his bed, lying down next to him.

"Are you sure Kurt?"

"Positive"

"Okay, just let me know if you need me to stop"

Kurt nodded and then brought his lips to Blaine's instantly, the touch of skin as their chest's met and their bodies grinded against each other felt like fire, it felt like burning. Kurt swallowed back his nervousness, trailing his finger down past Blaine's perfectly toned abs and down to the waistband of his boxers. He hesitated and lifted his eyes to see Blaine's burning lust-filled hazel ones staring back at him, jaw hanging open, and _fuck-he looks sexy _Kurt thought to himself, and before he could stop his movements he was palming Blaine's cock through the thin material.

Blaine choked with pleasure and gasped out Kurt's name, along with a few 'Oh my god's and 'don't stop's.

Blaine lunged forward; he was tired of sitting and being turned into putty in his boyfriend's hands from just one touch. He pressed his now less clothed erection against Kurt's and realised the reason he was whining was because he was still confined in his jeans- _that needs to be sorted_ Blaine thought, and reached hastily to remove the skinny jeans with much struggle.

"Fuck how the hell do you get these off?" Blaine whined but Kurt reached down impatiently to undo them himself and slide them off.

The two boys lay on Blaine's bed, mouths hanging open, breathing heavily, just staring at each other.

"Hi" Kurt breathed, smiling as Blaine reached out to place a hand on his cheek.

"Hi"

They wasted no time- lunging forward to crash their lips together again, grinding against each other even more now they were less confined and clothed, moans erupting and filling the room as Blaine began to grind harder and faster into his boyfriend.

"Blaine! I'm not gonna last"  
>Kurt was close, writhing underneath Blaine and biting into his neck.<p>

Blaine pulled away immediately, only to bring his hands back to Kurt's boxers, looking up to him quickly with dark eyes and then pulling them down. Blaine slid down his body.

"Fuck Kurt, you're beautiful" Blaine gasped, his face was about 3 inches away from his boyfriend's cock and this was a little awkward, until he brought his lips down...kissing the head and licking experimentally on the underside, making Kurt moan.

"Oh my god! Blaine!-Nghh"

Blaine took Kurt's dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue and hollowing out his cheeks to suck harder, his hand wrapped around the base, his thumb stroking soothing patterns into Kurt's cock.

"Blaine-Blaine! I'm agh, I'm close"

"Let go baby" Blaine bring his head up to grunt out, before going back to eagerly sucking on his boyfriends cock.  
>Blaine slid his hand up Kurt's chest and back down, making him shiver, looking into his eyes with a dark and naughty look and that was it, he was gone. Coming hard down Blaine's throat who swallowed eagerly, not really sure of what he was doing but he was just lost in the moment.<p>

Blaine continued licking and caressing until Kurt became too soft and sensitive in his mouth, and slid off of him.

"That was...wow, just-wow Blaine" Blaine laughed and moved up the bed to lie down next to Kurt and snuggle up to him. "Wait wait," Kurt looked down at Blaine's throbbing bulge in his boxers, feeling guilty immediately "you're still-"  
>"It's fine" Blaine said sleepily, just wanting to cuddle his boyfriend-Kurt realised that he was a post-orgasm sleeper, even if he didn't have an orgasm. However Kurt ignored him and his hand shot forward to reach into his boyfriend's boxers, and fitting his hand around Blaine's throbbing length.<p>

"K-Kurt! I-I'm- you don't-nnngh-you don't have to"

"Blaine" he growled, pushing him back further into the bed. "Will you stop going by the rules and live a little dangerously for once?" he complained into his ear, and started moving his hand and twisting his wrist skilfully-Kurt had never had the pleasure of tossing someone other than himself off, but Blaine was usually involved in his thoughts whilst he was doing so.

After a minute of whining, moaning, passionate kisses and heavy breathing, Blaine's body tensed-and Kurt could tell he was close. Their eyes met briefly, both dark and filled with lust and want, both boys realising that this has taken way too long...all this sexual frustration and want, dirty thoughts and mini daydreams about each other when one of them is shirtless for just so much as 6 seconds. Realisation hit and all of the hormones that had been driving them insane over the past month and a half seized and exploded as Blaine orgasmed, spilling over Kurt's hand as they both moaned and kissed through the thrills that were running through both of their bodies.

Blaine ran into his on-suite bathroom to get the washcloth, wiping himself down and throwing it to Kurt for him to wipe the evidence from his hand. They stole a quick awkward glance at each other and then lay down next to one another, absorbing the new and exciting vibe that hung in the air.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do that more often?"

Blaine scoffed, turning on his side. "We can do that _whenever_ the hell you want"

Kurt just smiled, putting his arms behind his head and glancing at the clock on the wall, they still had 45 minutes left to bask in the glory of their amazingly perfect night. They had both reached a milestone together tonight, and there was no going back now. 


End file.
